Dimension Hopping Adventures
by NightcrawlerLover5580
Summary: Nightcrawler gets transported to a disease ravaged dimension by a time machine that Forge built. He meets a young girl named Hailea, becomes friends with her and travels to other dimensions with her, having one adventure after another. They eventually return to Nightcrawler's original dimension, only to find dramatic changes have taken place. (Hailea was invented by me.)
1. Chapter 1

Dimension Hopping Adventures

Chapter 1

Our story begins in the Danger Room of Xavier's Institute for Gifted Children...

"That should do it!" cried a very excited Forge, lifting some sort of gizmo high in the air for all to see. "I just gotta put it on Kurt to see if it works."

"If this stupid idea hurts mah brothah in any way, Ah'm gonna pound Forge to a pulp," Rogue muttered vehemently.

"Come on, Rogue," Kurt replied. "You know I vouldn't be doing zis if I didn't trust Forge. Calm down. I'll be okay, I promise."

"Yeah, Rouge," chimed Kitty, ever the optimist. "I'm sure he'll be okay. Even Professor X is her to make sure nothing goes wrong. What could happen?"

"It could explode," Rogue shot back, her stubbornness rearing its head.

"I get zat you care, Rouge, but you don't have to be a sourpuss," said Kurt sweetly, giving his sister a hug.

Rouge muttered something unintelligible when Kurt turned to have the sizable gadget strapped to him. Forge strapped the odd machine to Nightcrawler's chest, giving the straps a few final tugs before stepping back. He had a look of pride and admiration at his own handiwork spread clearly across his features.

All Kurt did was grin in excitement and hop from one foot to the other in nervous anticipation while Professor Xavier gave him instructions.

"When you arrive at wherever Forge is sending you, make sure the first things you go about doing is finding a place to stay, a source of food and water, and if needed, a source of income," the kindly Professor told him firmly. "Please be responsible. Don't be rash, and take your time to find things. We won't be able to communicate, so please be very careful."

Kurt nodded solemnly, some of the excitement wearing off at the Professor's words. He knew to listen to them, least he get into some serious trouble.

"Ya should also be careful who ya trust," came Wolverine's gravelly rumble. "If ya trust the wrong people, it could get ya into some serious trouble, Elf. Watch out for troublemakers, and be wary."

Kurt puffed his chest out and strutted comically, causing more giggles and chuckles to go through the room.

"Don't vorry about me, Herr Logan," he said. "I remember all ze survival training you gave me. I'm sure I'll be fine, no matter vhat happens."

Wolverine opened his mouth so say more, but was cut off by Forge.

"I'm ready to turn the machine on!" he called.

This announcement made to entire room quiet. Everyone floated to the sides of the room, as they were instructed prior to entering, hoping that nothing would happen to Nightcrawler. Forge gave the much loved blue Elf directions.

Forge pointed to a pair of lights in plain view of everyone in the room.

"When I turn on the machine," he said, "the red light will turn on. Right when you need to 'port, the red light will turn off and the blue one comes on. Keep a close eye on the lights, 'cause the blue one will only be on for a few seconds. You got that?"

Kurt grinned. "Ja! I got it! Keep an eye on ze lights, und vhen ze blue one turns on, teleport."

Forge threw a thumbs up at him from behind the console.

Kurt focused his attention on the lights, and after a minute or two of silence, the red light came on. He waited a few more seconds, and the blue light flashed on and…

Bamf!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hailea was not having a good day.

The disease was spreading around her small town of Leo-Cedarville, Indiana so quickly the doctors had completely stopped trying to quarantine it. It wasn't jut in her town however. It was all over Canada, North America, and Mexico. No one knew the cause of the disease yet, but the stupid thing, whatever it was, wasn't helping Hailea in any way. It only seemed to be making everything worse.

Her only friend, Colleen, had caught the sickness about a month or so ago. She had been sent to the hospital, and had died about two weeks after arrival. This was back when the quarantine was still in place around about half of the country.

After Colleen died, her parents abuse only seemed to get worse. Her mom went back to constantly being drunk, and her dad had gotten arrested at least once for hanging out with his drug buddies in Fort Wayne and constantly getting high.

When they were in the house with her, high and drunk, they would beat her black and blue, force her to clean the house from top to bottom like Cinderella, and pretty much turn her into their slave so they could do whatever they wanted.

She didn't have anywhere to hide where she felt safe unless she left the house and went to the playground in the middle of town with Colleen. That was her only safe place, but it felt weird and lonely without her, even when the place was full to capacity.

But now Colleen was gone, she didn't have any friends, and her parents had pushed her to the end of her rope. She needed to get out of town at the best opportunity.

Everything was really looking down for Hailea. But she didn't know what was going to happen to her only the next day.

oOo

Kurt felt the distinct sensation of his teleportation, except that one he had the time machine strapped to him, it was magnified so much it was painful. He couldn't think through the haze of pain, much less breathe.

Kurt gasped, falling to a blue carpeted floor, taking longs breaths of the sweet air. He tried to stand up against the bookshelf closest to him, before collapsing against the shelf in front of him, hearing a chorus of shushing sounds directed at him.

He stood up completely for a minute or so before falling unconscious to the floor.

No one payed any attention to the person that had come to life that supposedly didn't exist.

oOo

 _I've had enough,_ Hailea thought, slamming the alarm off before it could wake up her very hungover mother. _I can't live like this anymore. I'm leaving. There's nothing left for me in this godforsaken town. I'll find somewhere to say in Fort Wayne._

With this thought, she stood up quickly, getting a bit dizzy for a few seconds. This made her remember the hit her father gave her to the head the night before. She grimaced at the memory, hating the fact her parents always did that to her when she tried to leave when they weren't there or asleep.

Hailea worked quickly, grabbing food, clothes, her laptop, and her favorite books. She packed everything in a small, roll along suitcase with Spider-Man on it. When she got to the frond door, she heard the faint sounds of her mom getting out of bed upstairs.

Hailea quickly and quietly left the house, taking her dad's old bike and bike lock from the backyard. She fashioned a quick rig out of bent sticks, yarn that she grabbed on her way out the door, and ropes to pull her case along behind her. This took about two or three minutes because she had done it before and knew how, but the idea of one or both of her parents catching her made it really scary.

When she finished, she went to the front of the house, checking the porch to see if her parents were there. They weren't there.

 _At least they won't catch me,_ she thought, letting out a quiet sigh of relief.

She wheeled the bike and suitcase to the bottom of the driveway, turning around and bidding a welcome farewell to the misery she was leaving behind. She swung her leg over the bar onto the pedal on the other side, and rode away from the people, town, and house that had given her so much misery.

Hailea was unspeakably glad to leave. She just didn't know what adventures awaited her when she got to the next town.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hailea rode for about half an hour before she got into the Fort Wayne city limits. She stopped outside of a strip mall for rest and a drink of water before continuing. She rode for about another half an hour before getting to the edge of downtown.

It was about 9:30 when she got to the library bike rack. She climbed off and locked her bike to the rack, untying her suitcase from the back. She wheeled it inside, hoping her dad wouldn't be in the entry hall with his drug buddies. Fortunately, he wasn't, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

Hailea approached the security guard, hoping she would be willing to help. She put her case on the counter.

"Would you be willing to put this behind the desk so no one takes it?" she asked.

She waited with baited breath for the guard to answer.

The guard looked Hailea from head to toe before nodding.

"Yeah, I can keep that back here for you," she said, putting the bag under her computer desk.

"Thank you so much," Hailea said, heading to Reader's Services to grab a book.

She had started reading the Mistborn trilogy, and wanted to grab the next one. She went back to the shelf to grab it and found something she wasn't expecting.

Nightcrawler was lying on the floor.

" _How is this happening?"_ she thought, carefully stepping over him. _"He isn't supposed to even exist. He kinda looks like he came out of "X-Men: Evolution", though. I wonder if he's even alive. Or if I can touch him."_

Hailea knelt down beside Nightcrawler, being careful to not touch him. She tentatively reached out her hand after a few seconds, but drawing it back quickly, not sure if he was going to do anything. Or if he was even really there.

Deciding to come back to him in a minute, she dashed off to get _The Well of Ascension._ She came back to Nightcrawler, finding him starting to stir slightly. She stopped in her tracks, still really debating if she was just seeing things.

oOo

Kurt groaned. Waking up with a headache this massive was never a fun experience. He felt like his head was going to explode. This was not going to be a fun day.

He got up, supporting himself on the bookcase. He rubbed his head and groaned again. He felt an arm circle him right underneath his shoulders and pill one arm around their shoulders. He stopped leaning on the bookcase, leaning almost fully on the other person.

Hailea grunted, getting used to Nightcrawler's weight.

" _For being so skinny, he's really heavy,"_ she thought. _"I wish he was at least a little bit lighter. I'd probably be able to help better. At least hes not, like, Wolverine or Blob. I don't even want to think about trying to lift Wolverine."_

"Are you okay?" asked Hailea. "Do you, like, need a drink of water or something?"

"A... A drink of vater vould be nice," Nightcrawler replied. "Vhere... Am I exactly?"

"You're in Fort Wayne," Hailea said. "You... Ended up in the main branch of the public library. Do you want me to bring you a water bottle, or do you want to walk to the drinking fountain?"

"I'll try valking to ze drinking fountain," he replied, becoming more alert. "I might need some help, though. Vhat's your name? I'm-."

"Yeah, I know you're Kurt Wanger, the Amazing Nightcrawler," Hailea said, cutting him off. "Youre one of the X-Men. My name's Hailea, by the way. Pleasure's all mine. Lets get some water in you."

Nightcrawler's eyes got wide as saucers. _She knows who I am? How the heck does she know my name? This doesn't make any sense._

 _Man, I probably just freaked the poor guy out,_ Hailea thought. _I shouldn't have said that. He's probably been through enough already. I should think this through better next time._

Kurt stood up on his own, one of his hands on Hailea's shoulder to help with balance. They walked to the drinking fountain like that, earning some strange looks from passersby. Someone pointed at Kurt and made a comment about how his "cosplay was really impressive" and giggled to her friend.

Kurt tried his best to ignore the looks, giggles, and pointing, but Hailea could tell that it definitely bothered him. He had taken his hand off of her shoulder and started walking beside her once he had gotten a drink. He looked really nervous about the whole thing, though.

"Why don't we go up to the teen section?" Hailea suggested, seeing Kurt's nervousness. "I'm sure there will be less people up there. And I can explain why the one girl thought you were cosplaying."

Kurt nodded. "Zat vould be nice," he replied. "I really want to know vhy zey thought that. It didn't really make sense."

"Come on," Hailea said, pulling Kurt towards the stairs. "We talk too much."

Kurt chuckled. "So says you, Miss Chatterbox," he said cheekily.

Hailea rolled her eyes and dashed up the stairs. She was going to choose to ignore that comment. She dashed up the stairs, taking them two at a time, with Nightcrawler at her heels.

The decision to go to the teen section ended up being a good one. The only people in the entire section ended up being the librarians at the help desk, a few people in the very back of the room playing some sort of video game, and two or three people in the study room. Hailea plunked down in a chair at one of the tables closest to one of the windows.

Nightcrawler sat down at the table across from her, catching his breath from going up the stairs.

"So, how exactly are you going to explain this?" he asked, panting slightly.

Hailea grinned. "Just stay here," she said, standing up. "I'll show you in a minute."

She walked away, disappearing behind the study room. Kurt stayed in his seat, hoping there was a really good explanation for the whole situation.

Hailea came back to the table a few moments later, with a sizable stack of very skinny, hardcover books. She set them on the table, separating the stack and sliding the top half of it in front of Kurt. She sat down in her chair, setting her elbows on the table and covering her mouth with her hands. Even though her mouth was covered, Kurt could still see the tell-tale crinkles around her eyes, telling him that she was smiling.

Kurt looked at her warily, reaching for the stack of books in front of him and turning them around so he could read them properly. The cover of the book on the top of the stack made his eyes pop and his jaw drop.

The book on the top of the stack had _himself on the cover._ And he was front and center. Holding swords.

Kurt's mind was absolutely blown. He had never seen anything like it before. It was a picture of himself, holding swords, wearing a read sash and a tricorn hat with Wolverine, Storm (with a Mohawk?!), Iceman, Beast, and two other people he didn't recognize coming out from behind him. The title "Amazing X-Men"* was written at the top of the cover in bold yellow and red letters.

Kurt lifted up that book, overcoming his shock slightly. He shot a quick glance up at Hailea, who was leaning back in her chair with her fingers tented in front of her face like Professor Xavier. She was no longer smiling. She was simple sitting there, watching him quietly.

The next book was the same series, and had the title "Amazing X-Men" written at the top in bold blue and white letters. The picture was of Storm (still with a Mohawk), Iceman, Colossus, and himself with three people he didn't recognize. Two of them had definitely been on the previous book though. Around the edges of the cover were a bunch of white, furry creatures that Kurt had never seen before.

Kurt went through the entire stack in complete silence, shocked out of his mind at everything. He saw pictures of Storm and Wolverine, Shadowcat, Cyclops and Jean Grey, and some that he didn't recognize.

 _This is completely crazy,_ Kurt thought. _The X-Men are nothing more than comic book characters in this dimension? I have to take some of these back with me to show to Professor Xavier. He'd be as mind blown as I am._

 _I hope I didn't make a huge mistake showing these to him,_ thought Hailea, watching Kurt look at the books in front of him. _I just hope he doesn't think he's going crazy._

After Kurt had gone through the entire stack of books, he turned back to Hailea, who had put her crossed arms on the table and rested her head on them. He reached over and gently shook her shoulder.

"I'm awake," she said. "What's wrong?"

"In all of zese books, I'm an adult," Kurt said. "Is zere a comic vhere I look... Like I do now?"

Hailea lifted her head and looked him straight in the eyes. "There is, but they're made for little kids, so they'd be in Children's Services."

"Can ve go find zem? I really vant to know vhat zey look like."

Hailea shrugged. "I don't see why not. I'll just have to see if they're in," she replied, pushing away from the table and standing up.

Hailea walked over to a computer close by and plunked down in the chair. She rapidly typed something in before standing up and gesturing to Kurt to follow her. He got up and dashed after her, catching up at the top of the staircase.

They galloped down the stairs, dashing by the security guard, who waved at Hailea. They entered the kids' section and had barely walked in when she made a sharp turn. Kurt followed, seeing Hailea pulling three different books off the shelf.

She turned around, walking back to the entrance of the room before completely stopping in her tracks. Kurt came up behind her, noticing that she was really pale in the face.

"Vhat's wrong?" he asked.

"My dad is across the hall, in the art gallery with his buddies," she whispered.

oOo

 **A/N:** Hi! I really want to know what you all think of my story so far, so please review. I mean it. I really want to know. In other news, I decided I don't like the story title. At all. I think it's horrible. If you have any ideas, please let me know. I'm sure anything you guys could come up with would be better than anything I could come up with.

*Amazing X-Men – In case you don't know what that is (if you don't, I'll have to come find you and fill in your ditch), it's a series that ran from January of 2014 to April or May of 2015. It's not very long, but it's well worth the read.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Vhat's wrong vith your father?" Kurt asked, growing increasingly nervous.

"My dad doesn't let me leave the house in the daytime," she whispered. "I don't leave the house unless he's gone or so high he doesn't notice what I do. I usually sneak out, because if he sees me leaving the house, he'll hit me with a belt."

It was so soft that if Kurt hadn't had enhanced hearing, he wouldn't have heard it.

"Zen ve should hide," suggested Kurt, taking Hailea's hand.

She had dropped the comic books on the floor in shock and fear, and Kurt knelt down to pick them up. He led her to the back of the room to hide out in the playhouse. The inside of the playhouse was just big enough for both of them, and when they had settled down Hailea calmed considerably.

"Vhy exactly do you sneak out of the house vhen your dad is home?" he asked quietly, immediately regretting asking the question.

"I sneak out because my parents abuse me," she replied, letting out a breath. "My mom is almost always drunk, and my dad is addicted to drugs. If I try to leave the house when they're home, I have to sneak out because they'll hurt me really bad if I just walk out the front or back door."

"Vhy don't you just run away?"

"That's why I'm even at the library in the first place," Hailea said, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. "I was going to come here and figure out what to do after I had been here for a few hours. I had only been here about two or three minutes when I found you."

Kurt looked down to the floor, noticing the comics again. He picked up the one on the top of the stack and flipped through it slowly, looking at the pictures and a few bits of diolouge. He leaned his head back against the wall, letting the book fall on his face.

"Vhy did zis have to happen to me, of all people?" he groaned. "Even Kitty could handle zis better. But Forge had to model ze stupid machine on _my powers._ Because somehow, mine are _special._ " Kurt groaned again.

Hailea giggled. "Why did you even say yes in the first place?"

"Mostly because Forge vanted to make some sort of time machine, and ze Fantastic Four have already tried ze whole "giant circular portal" idea, so he came up with his own," Kurt replied. "It ended up being based around my powers, because I teleport through some sort of pocket dimension or something. I guess because I go through ze pocket dimension, I can get to other places than just back to ze same world. There's lots of confusing science involved, and I don't really get it."

"I'm sure you'll get it eventually," Hailea giggled. "At least that makes a little more sense than Allomancy."

Kurt's eyebrow went up in curiosity, and Hailea giggled a little more.

"You'd have to read _Mistborn_ to get that reference," she giggled.

Kurt reached for another comic, reading through it and tossing aside for another. He read through all of them quickly, Hailea not saying a word or making a sound. When he finished, he turned to her with a questioning look before speaking.

"How long, exactly, have you been a fan of ze X-Men?" he asked. "How long have these comics been around?"

"I've been a fan of the X-Men since about third grade," she replied. "And X-Men comics have actually been around since sometime in nineteen sixty-three."

Kurt's eyes grew round as saucers and Hailea giggled at him again.

"X-Men comics have been around for that long?" he asked, so shocked he whispered.

"Yep. They've been around longer than even my grandparents have been alive," she said, getting her barely contained laughter under control. "Do you want to see some really old comics? From a really long time ago? There's some over near where I found you."

"No, I'm good," Kurt grinned. "I don't vant to bite off more zan I can chew."

Hailea grinned back at him. "That's okay. Do you want to see if my dad is gone yet? I feel kind of squished in here."

Hailea didn't even wait for Kurt to respond before climbing out of the playhouse. He followed, getting out actually being harder for him than entering because he was so much bigger than her. Hailea peered around the bookshelves, letting out a quiet sigh of relief upon noticing that her dad was nowhere in sight. She walked quickly and quietly past the security desk, still looking warily around the room for her dad, Kurt still following patiently.

Hailea backtracked back to the desk, asking the guard for her bag. Kurt couldn't hear what she was saying from where he was standing, but was able to figure it out pretty quickly when the guard happily handed her the bag. She set it on the floor, pulling it behind her and practically skipping back to Kurt.

"I have an idea," she said, a twinkle of excitement clear in her eyes.

Kurt's eyebrow shot skyward. "Vhat is zis idea?" he asked.

"We can see if your machine still works, and I can go with you the next time you use it," Hailea replied, pulling him after her by one of his arms. "I left it near where you landed, so it should still be there."

"But I'm pretty sure ze battery vas completely zapped vhen I landed," Kurt replied, making Hailea slow down and let go of his arm. "We could alvays check, but ze battery is probably dead."

Hailea's face fell and she stopped walking, some of the hope draining from her face. Kurt put his arm around her shoulders and led her to Reader's Services in silence. They wandered back to the corner where Hailea had left the machine after walking around the section for a little while.

By the time they reached the machine again, Hailea had regained some of her cheerfulness.

"Maybe some of the battery is still left," she whispered, watching Kurt mess with the contraption.

"Actually, zis might have a little bit of battery left," Kurt replied, strapping the machine onto himself and turning it on. "But ve'll have to do it really fast, before the battery runs out."

"What do I do?" Hailea asked, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Just hold on to me," Kurt replied, holding out his hand.

Hailea took his outstretched hand, gripping the handle of her siutcase in anticipation.

"I vill warn you, the travelling can be a bit disorientiong," Kurt said. "You saw what it did to me the first time around."

"Yeah, I got that."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Vell, here ve go!"

With that, the pair teleported on to brand new adventures.

oOo

 **A/N:** Where do you think Kurt and Hailea will end up? What sort of adventures will they encounter? Please leave a review (or 2, or 5)! I want to know what you all think of the story so far!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hailea and Kurt landed with a "bamf" sound and a somewhat dramatically loud clatter.

"Where are we?" asked Hailea, rubbing the back of her head ruefully and feeling rather embarrassed for the loud sound made upon their entry.

"I don't know yet," Kurt replied, reliving himself of the hunk of machine on his chest. "It looks to me like we're in a broom closet as of right now."

Hailea reached over and pinched him on the arm, making him give a little yelp of surprise.

"For the record, based on the awful clatter we made getting here, I'd say it's more than obvious that we happen to be trapped in a broom closet."

Kurt grinned goofily into the dark. "When you said this was a broom closet, I couldn't help but think that we had somehow landed in Hogwarts," he giggled, fully expecting her to pinch him.

Hailea giggled, giving Kurt a playful whack on the shoulder. "Dude, you know what I meant. It can be called a broom closet or a supply closet, they're both the same thing."

They both fell silent almost immediately upon hearing the sounds of running and shouting. A few of the voices Kurt recognized as those of some of his teammates. Before he or Hailea could do anything, everything went almost dead silent.

Kurt turned to Hailea, who was reaching for the doorknob. Just as she started to grab it, the door swung open suddenly, the bright light temporarily blinding them.

oOo

"Why the hell is Elf in the closet? And why is his uniform different?"

Hailea slowly uncovered her eyes, adjusting to the light to see the bulky (and for some reason tall) form of Wolverine. She couldn't see his face, but she could tell he was definitely confused based on the tone of his voice when he asked the question.

"Logan, I'm not in the closet," said a deeper voiced Nightcrawler the the duo couldn't see. "There can't be another me. I don't think that's even possible."

"If I'm here, then I guess it is possible," replied the younger Kurt. "And I'm pretty sure Wolverine's outfit doesn't look like that. It's supposed to be black."

"I have a black one if that makes you feel any better," Wolverine replied sarcastically. "Now get out of broom closet."

"It's a broom closet!" Hailea cried triumphantly as she stumbled out of it. "I told you we were in Hogwarts."

Wolverine snorted, giving Hailea a small half smile. "Yep. Hogwarts for mutants. Seems like a pretty accurate description of this place."

"The Hogwarts for mutants that had an entire freak out because random time travelers accidentally appeared in your utility closet," Kurt said, rolling his eyes at Wolverine's back

"Yeah, random time travelers that happen to look like my best friend," came Wolverine's gravely response, stopping to press a couple of buttons on the wall next to a door. "How did you guys get that time travel thing anyway? That's not normal in any sense of the word, even for a school full of mutant superheroes."

"Forge made it to work alongside my teleportation," Kurt explained as they stepped into the room. "Are you going to make us leave?"

"No, but I want to make extra sure you're telling the truth," Wolverine replied quietly, turning on the lights in the room.

Hailea gasped softly, putting her hands over her mouth. The reaction got Kurt's attention, making him turn around to see what earned her reaction.

"Mein Gott," he murmured.

Hailea took a couple of quiet steps forward, all of her memories of Saturday morning cartoons flooding back to her. Professor Xavier was lying in a bed, the soft beeping of a heartbeat monitor and the even rise and fall of his chest letting everyone know he was definitely alive.

This was partally how she remembered the X-Men. This was how she had gotten through the hard times when her father became abusive. Watching those same cartoons over and over again to escape from cold reality, to think about something other than her problems.

Hailea approached the bed reverntly, Kurt following a few steps behind her. She leaned closer to the glass, letting her forhead rest aginst the cool surface. She felt honored to be in this room, remembering that only Wolverine really came in.

"Can we talk to him?" Hailea asked, turning to Wolverine with a hopeful light in her eyes.

Wolverine nodded, leaning against the wall close to the door with his hands in his pockets.

"How do we talk to him?" Hailea asked.

"I know Elf knows how," Wolverine replied. "Have him explain it. It's pretty easy. I have to make sure the rest of the team isn't panicing about the alarms."

That being said, Wolverine turned and walked out of the room, the doors whooshing shut behind him.

"It can help to close your eyes first," Kurt said, taking up Hailea's posture over the bed.

She shut her eyes. "Now what?"

"You know how sometimes you send a thought towards a person even though you know they can't hear it?"

"Yeah."

"Do that, but send it towards Herr Professor. He can hear you because of his telepathy."

Hailea opened one eye, turning her haed slightly to look at Kurt. "It's really that easy?"

"Mhmm. It can take a bit of practice to fucus for long periods of time, but that all you really have to do."

Hailea resumed her position, sending thoughts.

 _Professor, are you there?_ Hailea asked, hoping he would reply. Talking to Charles Xavier was a dream come true.

 _I can hear you, young lady. There's no need to shout so loud,_ came a gentle voicein her head.

Hailea jumped back, very startled.

Kurt opened his eyes, turning towards Hailea with a small smile.

"You'll get used to it, just focus and relax. I's much easier to talk to him if you're relaxed."

Hailea resumed her position again, letting herself relax and breathing deeply.

 _I'm sorry I was shouting. I'm a bit new to this._

 _It's quite all right, young Hailea,_ came the Professors' voice again. _There's no need to apologize. Kurt told me that you two have been travelling through time. Is this the first palce that you have been outside of where you came from?_

 _Yeah, it is. Is there anything you think I should know about mutants or the X-Men specifiacally? I don't think I'm a mutant, but I'm willing to learn anything._

 _I would say that in order to learn what being a mutant and an X-Man is like, the simplest thing to do would be to do as everyone tells you,_ he replied. Heilea started to see the Professor in her head, almost as if she and the Professor were standing in a room with a layer of smoke on the floor.

Hailea "looked" around, wondering where she was.

 _Your mind has become accostumed to my telepathy,_ said Professor Xavier with a smile. _You're on the astral plane. No harm will come to you here, child._

Hailea mentally smiled back at the Professor. _Where's Kurt? I thought he was with me._

 _Sadly, he was called away to help the X-Men of this dimension. Lately they have needed all hands on deck for every mission._

 _Is there anything I can do to help?_ Hailea asked. _I can't just sit around and be a useless mouth they have to feed._

 _I'm sure they will find something for you to do young lady,_ he replied with a chuckle. _Just be patient. I'm sure they'll come up with something you can do._

Hailea felt the ground shake, pulling her attention slightly from the astral plane.

 _Hailea, what's the matter?_ asked the Professor, a strong note of concern in his voice.

 _I don't know, but the ground shook and I think something's wrong._

 _If you feel they need you, then go. If you ever wish to come back for any reason, I'll be here._

 _Thank you, Professor. I'll be sure to come back._

Hailea opened her eyes just as the ground shook again. She whispered another thank you to Professor Xavier, dashing out of the room in the direction of the shaking.


End file.
